Sam ships Destiel
by harleyjquinnk
Summary: Team Free Will runs into an angel who convinces Sam that Dean/Cas is real and together, they try to set the pair up.


It had been quite an awful day for team free will. Castiel, the angel, had shown up just in time to save Dean from being killed by a devious demon. The trio were walking to the rented motel room when a girl wearing a blue flowing half shirt with a black tank top and jeans looked up from her phone. Pulling off only one of her earbuds, she smiled. "Hey Cas, 'sup Dean, and you Sam?" Dean and Sam stopped dead in their tracks. Obviously, they were incredibly startled by this recognition from a random person. Castiel, however, rolled his eyes. "Hello Icytonia." He sighed. The Winchesters looked from the girl to Cas, and back again. Without separating his and the girls gaze he cleared up what possible thoughts could be roaming the brothers heads. "This is Icytonia, she is the newest angel of music." "Meaning?" Dean asked, probably a bit more forcefully than he meant to. "Meaning that she can-" "She can make people feel the emotions she wants you to feel while listening to specific songs! Also I could probably make people dance and stuff. I don't really know. I'm kind of new." Icytonia interrupted. "So, I was just kind of wondering if I could stick with you guys. A lot of angels talk about you guys in heaven and yeah!" And that was all it took. Perhaps the new angel meddled a little but she was in.

Icytonia had only been around one night and was nothing but helpful. Sam was sitting on the couch along with Dean and Cas. They were watching a movie on the television. "I'm going to go make some popcorn." Sam said happily. Dean nodded and watched Sam leave the room. He pushed through the kitchen door to see Icytonia sitting on the table, slightly smiling. "Hey Sam. What you doing there?" "Getting popcorn." Sam replied suspiciously. "Sam?" Icytonia questioned. "Yeah?" "Have you ever, I don't know, thought that your brother dearest and Christmas tree topper Cas might have the hots for each other?" Icytonia gave Sam a look that made one question their view on life. "No! Why?" "I don't know... Just watch them and come back to me tomorrow on what you think. Personally, its obvious." And with that, the female angel popped out. Regaining his thoughts, he put the popcorn in the microwave and hit the button. While it was cooking, he peeked through the door at Dean and Cas. They were sitting awfully close. Maybe it was just Sam's imagination. Or possibly Icytonia had been right.

By the next morning, Sam looked like crap. His long hair looked like a tumbleweed in the desert. He had spent the night thinking. What if Icytonia had been right? What if Dean and Cas really did like like each other. They didn't have a case today, but still, Cas stayed to keep an eye on Icytonia in the event she cause trouble. During breakfast, Sam thought about everything he could remember that involved Dean and Cas. Castiel saved Dean. Orders. Castiel was sent back to heaven because he was too close to Dean. Choice. Castiel rebelled for Dean. Choice. Dean didn't want to believe that Cas was working with Crowley when he obviously was. Choice. Dean kept the coat. Choice. Purgatory. They stayed together for the most part and Dean stayed longer to save Cas. Choice. Then there was the staring. The more Sam thought about it, the clearer it became. He looked over at where they were now. Talking about what other angels there were.

Sam was nervous at first, but then knocked on the angels bedroom door. "I see you have come to your senses finally?" "Yeah. I believe you. Now what?" Sam asked. "Now what?" Icytonia motioned her hands up and down. "Uh, I'm a freaking angel of music. I can set them up like this!" She snapped her fingers. "What'd you do?" Sam asked suddenly panicked. Icytonia laughed. "Nothing yet. Here, take this." She handed him small earbuds that seemed to be wireless and attached to nothing at all. He put them in. "Okay testing." She said. Music suddenly blared through the earbuds. "Testing testing, I'm just suggesting, you and I might not be the best thing." The music sang. It quickly cut off. "You get that?" Icytonia asked. Sam nodded rapidly. "Perfect. Now we start the fun!" She said as a devious smile crept on to her face.


End file.
